dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heo Young Saeng
Perfil thumb|250px|Heo Young Saeng * Nombre: 허영생 / Heo Young Saeng *'Apodos:' Shy Prince, Bad Boy, Otter. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Actor, Productor y Ulzzang. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Tigre *'Familia:' Padres. *'Agencia: Categoría: KQ Produce **KQ Produce (Corea del Sur). ***'''Sub-Agencia: KQ Entertainment **KISS Entertainment (Japón). Sobre Young Saeng Fue aprendiz de la agencia SM Entertainment, más tarde fue transferido a diferentes empresas para terminar uniéndose a DSP Media. Debuto el 8 de junio del 2005 como vocalista principal en el grupo de Kpop SS501, siendo el ultimo miembro en unirse. '2011: Debut como solista con su Mini Álbum "Let It Go"' En 2010 dejó DSP Media que lo gestionaba como parte de SS501 y firmó contrato con B2M Entertainment, realizando su debut en solitario el 2011, ese mismo año a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut como actor en los musicales. Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go'", a pesar de tener una lesión en una de sus manos. Con su canción “Let It Go” logró ser N° 1 en la lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también N° 1 en la lista de popularidad diaria. EL escribió casi todas las canciones de su 1er Mini-Álbum, excepto "Let It Go". 2012: Segundo Mini Álbum "SOLO" ' En el 2012, volvió con su segundo mini-álbum, llamado '"SOLO" y su canción principal "Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir el 22 de Mayo, tuvo su primera presentación oficial en el show del Music Bank el 1° de Julio. Debut en Japón con su álbum 'Over Joyed' El 19 de Septiembre lanzó su primer álbum como solista (y primer álbum en japonés), llamado “Over Joyed”, en dos ediciones, una simple y una deluxe, que incluyó un DVD del MV de su primer corte “1,2,3” y el Making off del mismo. El MV fue publicado un día antes en la cuenta de YouTube de PonyCanyon. La canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y Anthony Mazza 2013: Tercer mini álbum 'LIFE' El álbum el 14 de Marzo, el "Día Blanco" en Corea.'' E''stuvo en primer lugar de ventas en la lista de Hanteo y su MV "The Art of Seduction" ocupo el 3er lugar de Mnet por varias semanas consecutivas. En la lista de Hanteo ocupo el lugar 32 en los álbums más vendidos en el 2013. El mes de agosto de ese mismo año efectuó su primera gira a Sudamérica, visitando México y Perú. Viajó junto a Park Jung Min, pero sus conciertos y fan meetings fueron por separado. Álbum especial "She" e ingreso al servicio militar Heo Young Saeng se enlistó en el ejército el 30 de Octubre del 2013; previamente lanzó su álbum especial el 16 de octubre titulado "She". Se presentó en un último concierto llamado "My History" '''(26-octubre-2013),donde fue la única vez en que se han reunido,sobre un escenario, los cinco miembros de SS501 desde que dejaron DSP y comenzaron con sus carreras en solitario. '''2018: Regreso con el Single "Dream" Heo Young Saeng lanzará su álbum "Dream" marcando su primer regreso solitario en cinco años desde su último álbum en solitario "She" en 2013. El solo álbum de Heo Young Saeng "Dream; Fly " se lanzará el 8 de abril a las 12 p.m. KST. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 ,2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 Temas para Dramas *''Only You'' tema para My Only One (2019) *''Lie'' tema para A Pledge to God (2019) *''Looking'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''Only You'' tema para Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 (2016) *''I Can not Forget'' tema para Blow Breeze (2016) *''Looking Forward To It'' tema para Rascal Sons (2012) *''Love Song'' tema para I Need a Fairy OST (2012) *''Sad Song'' tema para Protect the Boss (2011) *''The Word on My Lips'' tema para Fermentation Family (2011) *''I love you...I'm sorry'' tema para Will it Snow for Christmas? (2009) *''I Erase Tears'' tema para Friend, Our Legend (2009) Mini Dramas *El Chico Que Podía Volver Atrás Junto a SS501. *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong. Musicales *'2019 : Every Moment Was You '''- musical coreano '' *'2018 :' Around 30 '- musical japones *'2017: All Shook Up - ''￼musical coreano '' *'2015:' Haru '-' musical japones *'2013: Summer Snow - ''musical japones'' *'2011: ''The Three Musketeers ''- musical coreano '' Programas de TV *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Episodio 207 *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2005) *M!Pick (Mnet, 2005) *School of Rock (Mnet, 2005) *Thanks for Waking Me Up (MBC, 2005) *New X-Man (SBS, 2006) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2006) *Reds Go Together (Mnet, 2006) *School of Rock (Mnet, 2006) *SOS (Mnet, 2006) *SS501 in Osaka (Mnet, 2006) *Stalker (Mnet, 2006) *Super Viking (SBS, 2006) *Thanks for Raising Me (MBC, 2006) *Youth Investigates Life (MBC, 2006) *Big Mamma (KBS2, 2007) *Good Day Special One (MBC, 2007) *Hanbook Guesting (SBS, 2007) *KM Idol World (KM, 2007) *1000 Song Challenge (SBS, 2007) invitado junto a Kim Hyung Jun *Real Story I Am (Airang, 2007) *''The Mission (Mnet Japan, 2007) *You Can Fly (Mnet, 2007) *3 Colored Women (MBC, 2008) *My Favorite (Mnet, 2008) *Taxi! (TvN,2008) *We Got Married (MBC, 2008) *SS501 Champagne (KBS2, 2009) *Golden Fishery (MBC, 2009) *Haptic Mission (2009) ''cameo Samsung Anycall *Intimate Note 2 (SBS, 2009) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (SBS, 2009) *Quiz! Sixth Sense (SBS, 2009) *Romantic Sky (Mnet, 2009) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2011) *Running Man (Episodio 42) (SBS, 2011) cameo *God of Cookery Expedition (MBC, 2012) invitado *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2012) invitado – cantó Red Umbrella *Music & Lyrics 2 (MBC Music,2012) invitado, Episodio 10 *Star Audition – The Great Birth 3 (MBC, 2013) 3ª temporada, mentor, Episodio 12 *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2013) invitado junto a M.I.B , Episodio 2 *1000 Song Challenge (SBS, 2013) invitado *GOLDEN CAMERA (KBS2, 2013) invitado *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013) invitado junto con Shinhwa *We Got Married Global Edition (MBC, 2013) invitado especial para la boda de Lee Hong Gi y Fujii Mina * Duet Song Festival (MBC ep. 11,12,13,14 o 15) 2016 * King of Masked Singer (MBC,2016) Episodios 73 y 74 * Singing Battle - Victory (KBS World TV,2016) Episodio 9 * Duet Song Festival (MBC,2017) Episodio 46 Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2006) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Japón 'Álbum' Single Colaboraciones *''"Let it Go"'' ft Park Ju Hyun *''"Rainy Heart"'' ft Kim Kyu Jong *"That Man That Woman" ft Lee Hyo Ri *''"My Love"'' ft Kim Kyu Jong *''"Twist King"'' ft Kim Hyun Joong *''"Goodbye My Love"'' ft Lee Jung Bong (이정봉) Premios Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop: SS501 ** Sub-unidad: Double S 301 ** Posición: Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Periodo de servicio militar: '''31-octubre-2013 al 30-julio-2015. *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl. ** Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación). *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Inglés (Básico) y Japones (Básico). *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Fanclub Oficial:' Y.E.S (Young Saeng's Eternal Supporters). *'Habilidades:' Tocar el piano, rapear, gran habilidad vocal para canto e imitación de voces *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el beisbol, el futbol, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de haber dado lo mejor." *'Artista Favorito:' Shinhwa, H.O.T. y Sechs Kies, G.o.d.. *Gracias a Hyung Jun tuvo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones para formar parte de SS501. *En agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, tuvo que someterse a una cirugía,lo que lo alejó de las actividades del grupo por varios meses y debió ser sustituido en el programa de radio '''SBS SS501's Youngstreet'. *Compuso una canción solista, "사랑인거죠" (Is It Love), esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. *En una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, así que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello después de haber aprendido. *Cantó la canción de "Love Like This" ''de SS501 en una versión en Inglés. *En el programa Strong Heart, contó que estuvo pensando suicidarse en el Rio Han junto con un amigo por razones personales, pero gracias al taxista que los transportó, no lo hizo, ya que los llevó al Han River Siltation Beach y no al Rio Han; una vez allí recapacitaron y decidieron no hacerlo. *El 19 de abril del 2011, practicando la coreografía de una de sus canciones, se fracturó la mano en el salón de ensayos. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo que la fecha de lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum en solitario se vio aplazada. *El 25 de abril del 2011, decidió mantener su promesa para grabar "Running Man", aún lastimado y enyesado. *En un principio la canción con la que debutó Kim Kyu Jong ("''Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero después la empresa decidió dársela a Kyu Jong. *Young Saeng participó en la planificación, ajustes, concepto, idea, producción, grabación y otros trabajos del álbum "SOLO". *En el 2013 debutó en su primer musical en Japón "Summer Snow". *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini álbum de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "My Love". *El 21 de noviembre del 2012, fue galardonado con el Premio de la Práctica de la Cultura y las Artes en los 1st Korea Practice Awards por "influir en las emociones de los ciudadanos coreanos con alegría y esperanza a través de sus canciones. *Colaboró en la canción "Goodbye My Love"/사랑아 , para mini-álbum de Lee Jung Bong, llamado "Love Sha La La La". Lee Jung Bong, dijo en una entrevista para el portal Naver que creía que la voz de YS era "una de las mejores voces de los grupos Idol". *Participó en un musical japones llamado "Summer Snow", adaptación del drama del mismo nombre. El musical fue interpretado totalmente en coreano. Young Saeng interpretó el rol de Yoon Jae (Seiji en el drama original), el doctor que atiende a la protagonista y que termina enamorado de ella, aunque no es correspondido. *El 25.05.2013 Jung Min, Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun asistieron a su fan meeting siendo,despues de un año de no verse,la única vez que 4 de ellos se pudieron encontrar. Ese mismo día realizaron un vídeo por el 8° aniversario de SS501 para subirlo días después en sus respectivas redes sociales. *Zafiro Producciones fue la productora encargada de su gira por latinoamerica junto con su amigo Park Jung Min, aunque se presentaban con shows separados,viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Lima (Perú),la siguiente Mexico D.F y al terminar Arequipa (Perú), en la que pudieron hacer más turismo que en las otras ciudades,Regresaron a Corea el 27/08/2013. * Asistió al fanmeeting de Kyu Jong para darle apoyo aún estando en el servicio militar. *Cumplió su servicio militar el 31 de octubre del 2013 en el cuerpo de Policía de Seúl, donde participó en los eventos artísticos que realizan como funcionarios públicos en actividades de beneficencia. Terminó oficialmente su servicio militar el día 30 de julio de 2015. **Luego de su salida de B2M Entertainment firmó oficialmente con CI ENT, el mismo día de su egreso de la Policía de Seul. Compartió en su Instagram una foto donde anunció su primera actividad luego de su salida del servicio militar: Fanmeeting "29.08.15 Hello Again" en Corea y fanmeeting el 5 de septiembre en Japón. * La sub-unidad formada por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun se reunió el sábado 17 de enero del 2015 en la Agencia de policia de Seul lugar donde interpretaron canciones del grupo SS501. * En diciembre 2015 se unió al elenco del musical Haru' en Japón, en donde compartió escenario con su colega y amigo Kim Hyung Jun. *La fiscalía ha acusado al ex manager de Heo Young Saeng, perteneciente a su ex agencia B2M Entertainment, de malversar más de 85 millones de won (US$ 73.200).Después de haber recibido los beneficios en su cuenta personal, pasó el dinero para su propio uso. Además de Heo Young Saeng, el grupo de chicas SPICA y el cantante Eric Nam también tienen derecho a una parte del dinero. *En el 2017 se unió a la agencia KQ Produce. * Su último single se posicionó en el puesto #3 de Hanteo en ventas físicas. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (Corea) *Pagina Oficial (Japón) *Youtube (Canal Oficial B2MEntertainment) *Youtube (Canal Oficial YS) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram *Facebook *KQ ENTERTAINMENT Galería Heo-young-saeng(SS501).jpg Heo-Young-Saeng.png Heo-Young-Saeng-0.jpg ss501-normal-edition-3.jpg or_hq-13.jpg Heo Young Saeng1.jpg youngsaengposter.jpg ys.jpg Videografía 'Corea' 허영생 HEO YOUNG SAENG|RAINY HEART LET IT GO|Let It Go 허영생 HEO YOUNG SAENG Crying M V|Crying HEO YOUNG SAENG The art of seduction|The Art Of Seduction HEO YOUNG SAENG - Weak Child-0|Weak Child Archivo:허영생 - '지구가 멸망해도' (Feat. 매드클라운) Official Music Video|Even If The Earth Were Destroyed (Feat. Mad Clown) 허영생 - 'Moment' Official MV| Moment 'Japón' 1.2.3 ホ・ヨンセン (PV FULL)| 1.2.3 HEO YOUNG SAENG JAPAN 1st SINGLE『After The Rain』Music Video| After The Rain Categoría:KQ Produce Categoría:KQ Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista2011 Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:JSolista2012 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante